Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for the treatment of a pipe string section that is in a set-back. More particularly, it relates to a method for the treatment of threaded portions of pipe string sections, wherein the several pipe string sections are placed in a set-back and the pipe string sections being arranged in a vertical position. The invention also includes a device for practising the invention.
Background of the Technology
When tripping a pipe string out of a borehole as it is known from the recovery of petroleum, for example, it is usual to perform a cleaning and lubrication of the threaded portions of the pipe string sections while they are at the drilling centre of a drilling device. In some cases, the treatment may also be performed in connection with screwing the pipe string sections together.
Such a cleaning and lubricating process lengthens the time spent on each disassembling operation, thereby contributing to lengthening a time-critical process.
Even though automated equipment which is arranged to perform the cleaning and lubricating operations has been developed, there is still some extra time being spent on this work during each disassembling operation.
The invention has for its object to remedy or reduce at least one of the drawbacks of the prior art. The object is achieved in accordance with the invention through the features which are specified in the description below and in the claims that follow.